


非典型Omega

by NykoKaamos



Series: 非典型 ABO [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Luka, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 说出去真是叫人笑话，Omega 卢卡总能把 Alpha 伊万弄得心神不宁。《非典型Alpha》的续篇。





	非典型Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：结尾 Omega 怀孕提及，无生子。  
> 40%的车与60%的纯情剧情。  
> （我原本是很难接受怀孕的，但是这次……破例吧。）  
> 本来一个PWP是没有后续的，但是不少人想看，所以今天赶在假期结束前写了一篇（我的阅读作业还没做完，完蛋叻）。

**1**

    贴着“抑制剂”标签的盒子自他们约会以来从未被打开。

    拉基蒂奇在恋爱后仍怀疑过莫德里奇是个 Alpha ——只不过比常见的长得矮了点和多了个生殖腔——不然难以解释他身为 Alpha，为何屡屡受、且愿意受一位 Omega 支配，无论是在工作上还是在生活上。

    他多次叮嘱莫德里奇，“必要时请注射抑制剂”，但对方全当没听见地说“反正你在”。

    交往两个多月后的某一天深夜，他们在公司里加班。在助理办公室里埋头工作的拉基蒂奇突然听到敲门声。他抬头，看莫德里奇红着脸进来，手里还拿着文件。

    “伊万，我发情了。”他讲完便走到 Alpha 面前。

     在腰带被解开前，拉基蒂奇及时制止，说：“先生，抑制剂……”

    “我不想注射抑制剂，反正你在。另外，现在没有别人在，可以别叫我‘先生’吗？”

    莫德里奇摇头，腺体散发的无花果味送上拉基蒂奇鼻前，勾引他顺从 Omega 的心愿。但想到未完成的工作，一向以工作为最重的拉基蒂奇再次制止拉开他裤链的莫德里奇，说：“先……你还有工作。”

    “所以我把文件带来了。”莫德里奇的下巴往放在桌面上的文件扬了扬。

     反正再多的争论也反抗不过莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇最终还是无奈地让对方坐了上来。

     最开始他想“一次就好，只是为了临时标记”，否则又要加班到凌晨。然而一次之后又耐不住地做了第二次，最后精虫上脑地又做第三次。

    他从翘着臀部的莫德里奇的身后进入，看对方双肘支在办公桌上，边吐露着呻吟、边低头看与后方火热性爱完全无关的冰冷文件，时而用笔勾画重点，被顶到敏感处时，笔尖在纸张上不小心划出歪斜的线。

    Alpha 开始有些生气，不满自己为何要乖乖服侍一个打断他工作的 Omega ——虽然这是他完全自愿的选择——同时这个 Omega 还能不受打扰般地继续工作。他伸出一只手探上莫德里奇的乳尖，另一只边扶着对方的腰、边用大拇指在腰窝附近爱抚，阴茎不怀好意、又缓又重地大力朝肉体深处撞去，在生殖腔入口周围捣乱，或不断刺激脆弱的前列腺。

    “啊……”莫德里奇放下手中的笔，“轻点……”

    “嗯？就当打扰我工作的惩罚。”

    “我以为你这样的优等生快完成了工作……”

    “时不时受你的信息素干扰，我一直没法静下心。”拉基蒂奇的牙齿搭上莫德里奇后颈的腺体，“我以为你会注射抑制剂……”

     “你说那东西对我不好，所以我才……”莫德里奇放弃般地放下手中的文件，边承受抽插，边给自己手淫。

     “必要时还是要用的。”

    莫德里奇感受体内的阴茎即将成结，Alpha 的牙齿则搭在他的腺体上，而原本在他乳晕打转的手指也逐渐下移，在他腹部游移。

    _拉基蒂奇想要完全标记他_ 。他想。

    Omega 开始挣扎，趴在桌沿摇着头嘀咕“不要”，不是欲拒还迎的助兴话，而是真正的拒绝。察觉不对的拉基蒂奇停下动作，将即将高潮的阴茎从软腻的后穴中抽出，俯身问莫德里奇怎么了。

    “我不想这么早就被永久标记。”莫德里奇带着轻微的哭腔回答。

    被误会太大了。拉基蒂奇无辜地说他没有。

    “真的？”

    “真的没有……”

     看了一眼身后仍硬挺的Alpha 阴茎，莫德里奇扶着硕大的顶端让其再度进入。

 

     临近午夜，忙了工作又忙了私事的二人才结束。停车场内，拉基蒂奇刚坐上驾驶位，便被副驾驶上已扣好安全带的莫德里奇问，他是不是真的有想过要永久标记他。

    “即使只想过一秒，也算。”

     那就是有，而且是很多秒。拉基蒂奇坦诚，刚才他想过，其它做爱的时候也想过。他找借口开脱，说 Alpha 做到临近高潮时会不自觉地想标记，而更多的原因他自己清楚——他想将莫德里奇占为己有，让别人都不能再靠近。

     最后，他说：“但是，在你同意之前，我是不会标记的。”

     “……好。”

 

     拉基蒂奇透过车窗看莫德里奇慢慢走进公寓楼大厅的背影，心中竟有一丝难过。

     他自己能够等得起莫德里奇说允许的那一天，但问题是不确定会不会有那一天。若莫德里奇在那天之前遇到了气味更适合他的 Alpha、而对方也与他看对眼了呢？若莫德里奇说，他不想要这种仿佛限制了 Omega 一生的永久标记呢？或者，莫德里奇说只是不想和他在一起了呢？

     他俩的关系与拉基蒂奇上学时见过的 Alpha 与 Omega 的爱情完全不一样。一起踢球的 Alpha 队友看着路过训练场的身材姣好的 Omega，说凭借他的性别优势，睡上那人轻而易举；食堂里陌生的 Alpha 邻座说他昨晚擅自永久标记了刚和他约会不久的 Omega，只是因为太想占据对方；或者，与爱情无关的，有的 Alpha 会凭借着体格优势欺凌 Omega。

    本可能凭 Alpha 优势做出的那些事，拉基蒂奇从没做过——除了最开始在飞机上的那一次。他只是小心翼翼地尊重和喜欢他的上司，同时也渴求对方给予他尊重与感情。他才不想要用性别优势耍诡计。

    但他无法摆脱身为 Alpha 的事实，留存在心中的占有欲又迫使他时不时冒出将莫德里奇占为己有的念头。

    拉基蒂奇趴在方向盘，心想自己真是个失败的 Alpha 啊，就这样被小小一只的 Omega 驯服。

   

    手机在三分钟后响起，是莫德里奇打来的电话。

    “嗨。”

    “伊万，回家吧，快十二点了。”电话那头的莫德里奇看了看右手腕上的腕表，说。

    “我正在……”

    “你明明还在我家楼下。”

     ——莫德里奇看到了他的车仍在公寓前久久未动。

     拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇说好、保证明天不会晚起迟到后，等另一边挂断电话，然后仍纹丝不动地趴在方向盘上独自失落。他不想现在回家，一是心结还没消化，二是这里离莫德里奇更近一些，虽然见不到人，但是感受得到气味——如果这不是他的幻觉。

     两分钟后他的手机铃声再度响起。

     “伊万。”

     “嗯？”

     电话另一头只有呼吸声，久久之后才有人声。

     莫德里奇说：“我会让你标记的。”

     “不，我不是在逼迫你……”

     “和 Omega 的需求无关，我只是因为喜欢你，才想让你标记。”

     “……”

     “会有那一天的，听到了吗？现在你要做的事，是开车、回家、洗澡、好好睡一觉——今晚睡前别再看成人影片了——然后明早再来见我。知道了吗？”

     “知、知道了……”

     “晚安。”

     “晚安，先生。”

    他习惯地说完“先生”时，才想起莫德里奇对他工作场合外的称呼要求。于是，不想被责备的拉基蒂奇擅自挂断了电话。

    半分钟后，他又觉得这不太礼貌，便打开车门，转过身，朝莫德里奇所在的楼层望去，轻松地就看到了正站在窗前的对方。

 

    莫德里奇看楼下的人在说什么，但在十楼的他听不清，只能看对方傻乎乎地在原地不断变换嘴型。

    “ _你在说什么？我听不清。_ ”他传了条简讯过去。

    楼下的拉基蒂奇低头查阅简讯，看完后将手机往车内一丢，然后重新仰起头。

    “‘喜欢’。我说我喜欢你啊，先生。”

    在被其他住户投诉深夜扰民前，快速钻进车里的拉基蒂奇赶忙把车开走。

 

* * *

 

**2**

    Alpha 拉基蒂奇想要标记 Omega 莫德里奇的欲望仍旧很旺盛。

    这一次和“不确定他是不是真的想和我共度一生”有关，而是和其他被无花果味引来的 Alpha 有关。好吧，归根结底又是拉基蒂奇的占有欲在作祟。

    那天两人参加一个酒会。行程进行到三分之一时，公司那边打来电话，称遇到了紧急状况，希望他们能回来一趟。无法抽身的莫德里奇只好让拉基蒂奇回去，自己则独自应对递过来的一杯杯香槟。

    结束公司那边的工作时已过去一个小时。想到这一个小时里酒量不佳的莫德里奇要遭多少罪，拉基蒂奇开着超速边缘的车匆匆赶回会场。

    他走了一圈，寻觅不到对方的身影，开始慌张起来。

    “您好。”拉基蒂奇拦住一位侍者，“请问你有看到这样一位先生吗……”他形容莫德里奇的身高、发色、五官和今日的西装。

    “噢，见过。他刚才似乎和一位男士到走廊那边的卫生间去了。”侍者手指走廊尽头。

 

    越靠近走廊尽头的卫生间，无花果味越浓烈。拉基蒂奇摇摇头，知道发生了什么。他困惑莫德里奇为何不使用放在裤子里的抑制剂。之前不用是因为“反正你在”，可是刚才他不在，就这样放任无花果味放肆地勾引潜在于酒会中的 Alpha 吗？

    推开洗手间的门，更多的甜味朝他袭来，其中夹着陌生的威士忌味。拉基蒂奇皱着眉一步步朝气味源头来源走去。厕所隔间的门已被锁上，他想敲门同门内的另一位 Alpha 讲理，却又在听到布料相互摩擦的声音后难以忍耐，向后退了几步冲跑向前、用身体撞开了门。

    “操。”声音来自不认识的人。

    拉基蒂奇无意去管被门板撞疼的人，眼中只有被迫抵在墙边、垂着头衣衫凌乱的莫德里奇。他将威士忌味 Alpha 粗鲁地拉出隔间，然后走进去，为无力的莫德里奇整理好西装裤——摸到裤袋里的抑制剂时他愤怒得想问他为什么不注射——再脱下自己的西装外套，披在对方身上。

    把莫德里奇抱出隔间时，拉基蒂奇瞪了一眼趁他的恋人发情而胡作非为的陌生人，冷着声音说“不要妄想靠近我的 Omega”。

   

    副驾驶位上的莫德里奇受发情和酒醉的困扰，歪过身用面颊蹭拉基蒂奇的肩膀，偶尔凑上前亲吻。最后甚至解开安全带，用头颅不断摩擦对方僵硬的大腿。

    忍无可忍的拉基蒂奇将车开到深夜无人的公园附近，下车，拉开副驾驶的门也将莫德里奇拉下车。

    “离家还有一段距离，在这里吧。”拉开后座车门，他将莫德里奇抱进去。

    狭小和低矮的车内空间逼迫二人只能胸贴胸地靠近。发情的 Omega 四肢缠上 Alpha 恋人，意识模糊地反复念叨“对不起”。拉基蒂奇看怀中意乱情迷的人，想到这样的模样刚才曾在另一人面前展现，心中的妒火燃得更旺，甚至想把一些羞辱性的字眼骂出——骂他淫荡，像个荡妇，随随便便就把双腿张开给任何人。

    但他怎么会骂，即使知道酒醉的莫德里奇可能会在酒醒后将今夜的不快记忆抹除，拉基蒂奇也舍不得。这些字眼不光是在伤害莫德里奇，也是在伤害心疼对方的他自己。他只是胡乱地亲吻莫德里奇，渴望用一个个亲吻溶解自己内心的怒火与嫉妒。下身抽插的动作也并未因情绪的波动而变得粗暴，仍旧如往常一样。

    他射精、在 Omega 体内临时标记时，牙齿再度搭上莫德里奇后颈的腺体。一点一点在那里磨，却不咬进去。

    等莫德里奇射精后，他抱着已经哭停了的对方，在车后座开始哭起来。

    说出去真是叫人笑话，一个 Alpha 被一个 Omega 弄得心神不宁。但就任由别人笑话吧，去他妈的什么Alpha、Beta、Omega 的等级，他只是想要莫德里奇、想要莫德里奇只要他一个人而已。拉基蒂奇想。

 

    莫德里奇醒来时已是次日早上十点。头痛的他晃着身子走下床，不稳的脚步声引来正在厨房忙碌的拉基蒂奇。

    “你昨晚喝太多酒了。”拉基蒂奇牵起他的手，说。

     酒，酒会，威士忌味的陌生人，拉拽，探上腰部的手，突然被撞开的门，温暖的怀抱，车后座，拉基蒂奇的眼泪。

    昨夜的回忆一点点浮现在莫德里奇脑海。

    “我发情了？”莫德里奇停下脚步，反扣走在前面的人的手腕。

    “……是。”

    “我还做了什么？”

    “因为来不及回家，所以我在车后座给你临时标记了。”

    “还有呢？”

    “没别的了。”

    “不，伊万，你哭了，我记得。”

    拉基蒂奇回头同莫德里奇对视。对方的眼里全是疑惑，看上去是真的对昨晚险些被陌生 Alpha 侵犯、甚至有可能被标记的事不记得。

    但是他记得，过了十多个小时后仍然为此心痛。他听说一位 Alpha 可以标记多个 Omega，而一位 Omega 只可被标记一次。身为 Alpha，他有无数的标记机会，但是却不想滥用——只要给面前的人就好。而那个只能被标记一次的人差点就被别人偷走。

    拉基蒂奇转身，把莫德里奇抱入怀中，也不提起对方险被侵犯一事，只是反复在他耳边，哀哀请求以后能不能用抑制剂。

    “我……吸引了别的 Alpha 吗？……”即使对方不说，敏感的莫德里奇也能猜到。

    全当没听见的拉基蒂奇将对方搂得更紧，答非所问，他可不可以自私地请求莫德里奇不要和别人走。

    “我也没有……”

    “你有。就差一点了。”

    Alpha 没把话说完就开始哭，眼泪滴在 Omega 的发丝间。

 

    无所事事的周末午后是留给恋爱的。二人窝在沙发上看了电影又打了游戏，最终感觉太累，便关掉电视、躺着发呆。

    “卢卡，以后还是用抑制剂吧。”拉基蒂奇伸脚，踢正在剪手指甲的莫德里奇的小腿。

    “还记得当初是谁不让我用的吗？”

    被点名的人歪着头说：“可是……如果我不在的话，很危险。”

    “还是不要了吧。你知道，它对我的身体不好。”

    “不，我是说我临时不在的话，偶尔注射一管应该没什么大碍。”

    放下指甲钳，莫德里奇摇摇头，声音突然变弱地说：“我不能再用抑制剂了。”

    “为什么？”

    “我用了十年，对身体的损伤太大。医生说，如果再用的话，我……我可能没法怀孕。”

    拉基蒂奇玩着衣摆的动作停下。

    那个字眼第一次在他们的对话中被提及。他从未想过这事，他想的只有在一起、标记、拥有、一生，还没考虑过会有第三个生命插足其中。

    这是莫德里奇想要和他共度余生的信号吗？——害羞的他缓缓开口，难得的口吃又回来：“我……我没想过这个。其实，没有孩子也可以……”

    “如果我说我想要呢？”

     拉基蒂奇抬眼，不知道该怎么回复。老天，他现在被突然的惊喜弄得太过幸福。

     莫德里奇继续说：“你不用担心我会疼，或者会不会丢了工作，这些我会处理好。我只想知道，伊万，你想不想要。如果你想的话，我当然是不能再用抑制剂……”

     他的话被突然扑上前的人打断。整个人仿佛被幸福浸泡的拉基蒂奇疯狂地亲吻他，说他想，他会照顾好他，还有未来的那个他或她。

     想到不能使用抑制剂还是会有些危险，他说：“我、我会一直在你身边。”

 

     当晚拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇家留宿。

     体内的阴茎越来越硬，与反差的因长时间摩擦而无比柔软的壁肉形成鲜明对比。骑在拉基蒂奇身上的莫德里奇突然俯身，扭着臀部诱惑着对方即将到来的射精。

     在感受对方蓄势待发时，莫德里奇俯下身，贴着拉基蒂奇的耳朵，说：“伊万，标记我吧。”

    正在加速抽插的 Alpha 在听到此话因为吃惊而放缓了速度，换来身上的 Omega 的主动。莫德里奇大幅度扭着腰，说真的，拜托了，在他体内成结，咬破他的腺体，注入美好的伏特加味，留下永久标记，拜托了，我爱你，求你了。

    受到言语刺激的拉基蒂奇听从地继续高速抽插，阴茎闯入肉体更深处的生殖腔，捅开入口。他边低吼着、边咬破无花果味腺体，同时在莫德里奇温暖的体内成结。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    后穴完全吞进拉基蒂奇的阴茎时，莫德里奇皱眉，说感觉有些疼。

    “要不要拿一些润滑剂？”

    “不，不是那种疼。我感觉肚子有些难受。”他低头吻拉基蒂奇，臀部开始主动晃动起来。

    拉基蒂奇双手玩弄 Omega 红嫩的乳尖，等莫德里奇的舌头终于放开他的之后，又凑上前去舔舐对方的乳头。

    ——这次他尝到了从未有过的甜味。

“为什么信息素也会在胸部散发……”他自言自语。

    “哈……”喘着气的莫德里奇不满对方的分神，问，“……什么？”

    “你的乳尖……”直接说出这个词让拉基蒂奇有些害羞，“……有甜味。和无花果很像。”

    “信息素不可能从这个位置散发……”

    _那会是什么呢？_ 拉基蒂奇疑惑。他边顶莫德里奇的身体，边思考。顶开生殖腔入口，撞出疯狂浇灌阴茎的汁液后，突然获得了灵感。

    “卢卡……”

    “嗯？……”

    “你会不会……怀孕了。”

    莫德里奇的动作突然停了下来。

    拉基蒂奇的食指滑过他的乳尖，再伸入他的口腔中。舌头情色地缠上食指。

    “是不是，有……那种味道？”

     吐出嘴中的食指，莫德里奇脸红地说：“好像是的……”

     他们突然沉默下来，不知该如何是好。

 

     最后，Alpha 抬头，吻 Omega 的下巴，边啄边说：“我都听你的，先生。”

     “……好。”Omega 懒得纠正他的称呼。

     “我爱你，先生。”

     “我也爱你，助理伊万。”

**Author's Note:**

> 被雷到的不要骂我，就当没看过。


End file.
